Vsaď se!
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. AS/S ficlet, slash. James a Lily uzavřeli sázku, Rose je znechucena a Hugo se zatím nechytá. Takový váš typický den v knihovně.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Vsaď se!<strong>

_**The Bet**_

**Napsala:** **Byaghro**

**Přeložila:** **Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Úsměvný ficlet naleznete na adrese: **byaghro . livejournal . com/46476 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**Rating:** G

**Éra:** next gen

**Postavy:** Albus S. Potter/Scorpius H. Malfoy, Lily, Rose, James a Hugo

**Shrnutí:** James a Lily uzavřeli sázku, Rose je znechucena a Hugo se zatím nechytá. Takový váš typický den v knihovně.

**Poznámečka:** Tak vám všem přeji prima léto, prázdniny a pohodu!

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Vsaď se!**

**»»««**

Rose si s odfrknutím zkřížila ruce na hrudi. »Tohle nemůže v životě vyjít.«

Lily po ní střelila pohledem, neřekla ani popel a znovu obrátila pozornost k Albusovi.

»Až kvůli tomuhle bude fňukat, tak ho posílám za tebou,« informovala Rose kysele svou sestřenku.

»_Nebude_ kvůli tomu fňukat, protože tohle _vyjde_,« zasyčela Lily a sledovala, jak se její bratr šine ke svému cílil.

James vcelku působivě hupsnul na židli vedle své sestry. »Už to udělal?«

Lily mu uštědřila štulec do žeber. »Ne. A buď už _ticho_.«

Rose se na ně oba zaškaredila. Nakláněli se na židlích dopředu, jako by sledovali kdovíjak napínavý film, a ne jako by sledovali jejich brášku řítit se do záhuby. »Nemůžu uvěřit, že se o tohle sázíte. Chudinka Albus bude mít zlomené srdce a vás zajímá jedině ta výhra!«

»Pšššššt!« zašeptali unisono.

Albus už byl skoro u Scorpiuse, když se k nim připojil Hugo.

»Co děláme?« zeptal se, udiven těmi upřenými pohledy.

Lily jeho směrem jen mávla rukou, ať je potichu, zatímco James ho chňapnul za zápěstí a stáhnul ho dolů na volnou židli.

»Právě sleduješ, jak vyhrávám dvacet galeonů,« prohlásil James nadutě.

Lily se na ně zamračila. »Ani náhodou. Sleduješ, jak _já_ vyhraju dvacet galeonů, protože tohle zkrátka _vyjde_.«

Hugo pohledem vyhledal Rose, aby mu to přeložila.

Rose si povzdechla nad osudem jedince, který celý život vyrůstá obklopen ztřeštěnými Pottery. »Lily nějak přesvědčila Ala, aby konečně oslovil Scorpiuse. A hned nato se vsadila s Jamesem o dvacet galeonů, že Scorpius bude souhlasit, že spolu budou chodit, namísto aby mu vrazil jednu pěstí. Což očekává James. A upřímně – já taky.«

»A kdyby na něj seslal nějakou kletbou, tak by se mi to taky počítalo za výhru,« doplnil James dychtivě.

Hugo přelétl pohledem od své sestry a civící sestřenice s bratránkem k Albusovi, který se červenal a koukal se do země, zatímco se očividně snažil Scorpiuse Malfoye oslnit.

»Třicet galeonů na to, že to vyjde.«

Lily zajásala a obejmula paží Huga kolem krku takovým tím způsobem objetí-kravata, kterým byla známá. (Nikdy jste netušili, jestli z vás má takovou radost, nebo vás má v úmyslu uškrtit. Ne, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě.)

James a Rose na něj zírali s otevřenými ústy.

»Jak se můžeš vsadit proti–«

»Kde asi najdeš takový–«

»Mlčte a koukejte,« vyštěkla Lily. Všichni se otočili zpátky ke dvěma chlapcům naproti nim přes knihovnu.

Scorpius se mračil a pomalu se natahoval po Albusovi. Když se jeho prsty ovinuly kolem Alovy kravaty, Rose se začala zvedat.

»Skvělý, teď budu muset urovnat rvačku,« zareptala, ale o moc dál se nedostala.

Protože Scorpius, namísto aby Albuse proklel či zmlátil, si ho přitáhl blíž k sobě a zahájil něco, co vypadalo jako úžasně intimní líbačka.

Lily na své židli křepčila malý vítězný tanec. Rose ještě pořád stála, zírala, a nebyla sto pochopit, že se žádná přesdržkovka nekoná, a že by měla zarazit tu divokou ochmatávačku, kterou namísto toho chlapci v knihovně předváděli.

James se na Huga otočil, oči vytřeštěné. »Jaks to věděl?« užasnul.

Hugo pokrčil rameny. »Včera večer jsem je přistihl muchlovat se u skleníků.«

**»»konec««**


End file.
